


How My World Began

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1730's Georgia, Angst, Daryl is a member of the Muscogee Tribe, Developing Friendship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Sexual Experience, Georgia natives made moonshine, Grammerly edited, Imagine all the British accents, M/M, No childhood abuse, Period Piece, Rick is an English trader, Rickyl, Secret Relationship, mention of abortion, the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Rick travels to the new world with a group of traders in 1730. Landing in Georgia, they become friends with the Muscogee tribe and Rick becomes especially close to one in particular.





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research for this story; I have agonized over it. I do not want to offend anyone. I hope you can read it for what it is; pure fiction. If anyone is offended or has an issue with what I've written, please let me know, but please be decent human beings about it. I am not afraid to call someone out on their fuckery and defend my work. I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think.
> 
> A special thank you to staceykc (Fandomlifetookmyhandandsaidrun) for making sure this made sense. I'm happy to know that my mental state does not effect my writing, hahaha.
> 
> If I have forgotten any tags, please let me know and I will add them.

Chapter One- A New World

Half of their group was on deck when the ship hit the shoreline. Rick, Shane, Glenn, Morgan, and Eugene were eager to hit the newly colonized land and make a name for themselves among the settlers and natives. Tobin, Abraham, Aaron, and Eric were still below deck sleeping off the rum from the night before.

As the anchor dropped into the water, those on deck went below to gather their possessions and their hungover friends. Abe and Shane carried most of the dried goods and materials while Eugene took care of his books and beakers, and the rest carried their personal supplies.

The map Rick had been given would take them a few miles away from the Muscogee settlement; close enough to do their trading, yet far enough away that they wouldn’t be accused of trying to take their land. 

The group of British traders struggled to carry their load through the backcountry and purchased a wagon and two horses before they were too far into their journey. Several hours later, the group stopped and began setting up camp. While Morgan, Tobin, Eric, and Aaron set up the tents and the fire pit, Rick, Shane, and Abraham discussed their plan.

“The native’s settlement is supposed to be here,” Rick said, pointing to a spot on the map that was approximately three miles away. “We should wait until tomorrow; get up before dawn and find their camp. Captain Williams said they were friendly and knew a bit of the Queen’s English, but I don’t want to surprise them and risk an attack.”

“I agree,” Shane said. “We should get a lay of the land before we approach them.”

“We should look through our supplies as well,” Abraham added. “We should make sure that the pieces we brought for trade are in solid shape; I wouldn’t want to get ourselves in trouble so soon.”

“I will have Aaron, Eric, and Glenn search through our supplies and trade goods while Tobin, Morgan, and Eugene fix supper for us,” Rick told them.

Abraham laughed. “I will help Eugene; I do not think a man who has his head buried in books knows his way around a fire.”

When they rejoined the group, the tents were set up and the fire pit formed. Tobin pulled a container of meat from the wagon along with a loaf of bread and a bottle of gin. Abraham showed Eugene how to start a fire and Morgan set the meat on the fire to cook.

Rick spoke to Glenn and asked him if he, Aaron, and Eric could inventory the supplies and trade goods. He explained that they were hoping to meet the natives the next day and would like to show them some of the blankets and other trinkets they had brought with them.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Rick woke before daybreak. He walked to the nearby creek and splashed water on his face before heading back to camp. Shane and Abraham were stirring and went to the creek to clean up while Rick began to pack a few items that he hoped to trade with the natives. When no one was looking, Eugene snuck a bottle of gin into one of Rick’s bags. When the de facto leader caught him, Eugene stated that it was a better given as a gift than to let Abraham drink the whole thing by himself.

Rick packed a few pieces of meat and bread leftover from the night before and asked for volunteers to go on his expedition with him. Glenn, Shane, and Aaron offered to accompany him, and they packed their own rucksacks with supplies and followed Rick out of camp.

They took their time; with Aaron in the lead and the map in his hands, they wound themselves through the woods stopping occasionally to eat and get their bearings. After almost two hours searching for the Muscogee village, Glenn spotted horses in a field beyond the tree line.

The group of men hunkered down behind overgrown foliage to observe the setting. There was a group of thatch houses and tents, women carrying baskets and children playing. There was a band of men wearing headdresses with feathers and carrying bows walking away from the settlement toward the horses.

“I think I’ve found something I’d like to trade for,” Shane said quietly and discreetly pointed to a young woman tending a cooking fire.

“Keep your cock in your pants, friend,” Rick told him. “We do not want to be impertinent with our new acquaintances and risk rejection before we have the chance to gain their trust. We shall observe for a moment before we approach them, and when we do make ourselves known, you will behave, Shane and I will do the talking”

Shane huffed loudly, garnering a harried expression from his other companions. Rick ignored his friend and continued to watch the natives carefully, noticing the swagger with which the warriors carried themselves. After watching them for a while, Rick lifted his arm to alert the other men that they would be moving in, and they met in a circle on the tree line.

“I will lead us in; stay at my back and remain calm. They will not attack us without provocation. They are reasonable men, as are we.” Rick took a step outside the tree line and the others followed closely. They quickly gained the attention of the warriors and held their hands up in surrender.

“We mean you no harm,” Rick announced. “We have no weapons; we only wish to speak with you.”

One of the warriors walked closer to them, his bow loaded and raised. “Who are you and what do you wish to speak with us about.”

“My name is Rick Grimes. My friends and I are traders and we wish to make a deal with your people, perhaps learn something about your culture.”

The native men looked at each other, the one holding them at arrow point lowering his bow. “Rick Grimes, I am Tall Shadow. My brothers and I will take you to the Mico, our chief. He will be eager to make a trade with you.”

Rick and his men followed the warriors into their camp; they watched the children laugh and play, and saw the women washing clothes and making what appeared to be small loaves of bread; Shane made eye contact with the beautiful girl he had seen hovering over the cooking pot, and she smiled back at him.

Tall Shadow led them to the largest thatch hut in the center of the village. “Stay, Rick Grimes. I will tell Mico you are here.”

Rick and his group remained outside the hut with the other native men, who were talking amongst themselves in their own language. It made Rick feel awkward and unsure now of his choice to approach the Muscogee so soon. Just then, Tall Shadow emerged from the hut with an older man dressed head to toe in what looked like buckskin and a long headdress full of feathers. 

“Rick Grimes, I present Mico Black Bear, the chief of the Muscogee Creek. My brothers and I will get to know your brothers while you discuss terms of trade. If an accord is made we shall celebrate, your people and ours.”

“Thank you, Tall Shadow. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mico Black Bear.” Rick held his hand out to the old chief, but the man did not take it; he turned away walking back into the hut, signaling Rick to follow him. He turned back to his men who were walking away with the Muscogee warriors, except Shane, who was shooting daggers at Rick, upset that he would not be a part of negotiations.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Rick showed Black Bear the that he had brought for trade, explaining that this was only a sample of the goods they had back at their camp. After close inspection, the Mico agreed that the goods were of quality and traded him, on the spot, for corn, seeds, and oil that had been pressed from the corn. Rick was delighted with the outcome of the negotiations, and promised Black Bear they would bring more goods the next day.

There was a commotion at the tree line when Rick and Black Bear exited the hut. The children, young warriors, and women were yelling and rushing toward a young man pulling two bucks behind him. “Tonight, we will celebrate our accord, Rick Grimes. My son has provided us with a feast. You and your tribe will join us for food, dancing and drink.”

Rick looked over and saw Shane, Glenn, and Aaron standing away from the spontaneous tribal celebration; that same look of discontent on Shane’s face from before. Looking away from the man’s deadly stare, Rick turned toward the excitement entering the village. He locked eyes with the young man, the Mico’s son, and noticed how his unusual blue eyes glimmered in the sunshine, and his coal black hair appeared soft as silk.

“It would be an honor, Black Bear,” Rick said. “I look forward to knowing you and your people.”


	2. A Celebratory Feast

Chapter Two- A Celebratory Feast

Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Aaron returned to their camp with the bounty they received from the Muscogee chief and an invitation to a celebratory feast in honor of the trade deal that had been struck. The men had just enough time to clean themselves up, change into clean clothes, and pack up more goods for possible trade. 

While the men were getting ready, Shane approached Rick. “Your negotiations went well, my friend. Why did the chief not meet with all of us? We are a team, we work together.”

“Yes, Shane, we do. However, I feel the Mico may be wary of Englishmen and would prefer to make a deal with one rather than many. Do not take it hard, my friend. We work together and the Muscogee will see that we are all trustworthy men. Let them know you and they will trust you.”

Shane was not satisfied with Rick’s explanation, but let the subject drop. He would see for himself what these natives had to offer and find out the worth of this deal.

By the time they arrived back at the Muscogee village, the sun was near set and the smell of venison drifted through the air. The warriors were dressed in brightly colored buckskin and the women and children were dancing and singing. Rick looked for the blue-eyed warrior but did not see him among his people. 

Mico Black Bear and Tall Shadow met them at the entrance to the village and greeted them. Rick introduced his men and Tall Shadow took them into the village to show their goods to the others, leaving Rick and Black Bear to talk.

“I do not see your son; will he attend the festivities tonight?”

“He is to speak to his people tonight. As the next Mico, he must learn to speak to them; learn how to lead them. His people love him, but they must trust him to make decisions. He is a quiet man, but a fierce warrior and our best hunter. He will be a good Mico, he just has to believe it.”

“I am eager to hear him speak, Black Bear. If he is as good a man as his father, your people will be proud to have him as their leader.”

Black Bear laughed. “I have heard the English have smooth tongues, Rick Grimes. There is no need to use it here; our deal is made. We are happy to be your friends.”

Black Bear led Rick into the crowd that had gathered by the fire, eagerly awaiting the appearance of the future Mico and provider of the fabulous feast. Glenn, Abraham, Eugene, Aaron, Eric, Tobin, and Morgan were bartering with the women and men of the village, and Shane was cozying up to a few of the young women who were preparing the food.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from Rick’s left and through the crowd, he saw a head of coal black hair. The hunter wore a breechcloth with deerskin leggings. A braid hung in his hair adorned with colorful ribbons and feathers, a red strip of deerskin tied around his forehead. His trunk, arms, and legs were covered in artwork and smooth, shiny creek pebbles hung from his ears.

Rick had never seen a man as beautiful as this one, and his breath hitched in his chest as he saw the broad, bright smile that graced his visage. The people cheered and sang to the man who stood before them. 

“The Great Easaugeto Emissee has blessed us twofold,” the beautiful hunter began. “First, with the sacrifice of two strong bucks who gave their lives for the perpetuation of our people. The great deer spirit watches over us tonight and we thank and praise him.”

The people erupted in hoots and hollers, and chants to the deer spirit, until the young hunter calmed them down and continued. “Our tribe has also been blessed with a new friendship with the English. My father, the Great Mico, Black Bear has made a pact for friendship and trade which will bring prosperity to both our peoples.” The crowd again erupts in cheers and chants.

“The trade between our tribes will enlighten us, give us wisdom and strength against those who would incite battle with us. Make our new friends welcome; eat and drink with them and let us form our bonds.”

The end of his speech brought music, dancing, and singing. The young man made his way through the crowd to his father, who hugged him tightly. “You make me proud, my son. You will be a great Mico to your people one day.”

“Thank you, father,” he replied bashfully. Rick watched the young hunter as a pink tinge covered his sharp, chiseled cheeks. “Is this one of our English friends?” he asked, looking at Rick.

Rick held his hand out. “Rick Grimes,” he introduced himself. The hunter looked down at Rick’s hand and held his out the same, but it was obvious he didn’t know what to do with it. Rick grabbed the other man’s hand and moved it up and down, showing him the art of the shake.

“I am Ahusaka, first son of Miko Black Bear. I am happy to meet you, Rick Grimes. Come with me to the fire; you need food and drink.” Ahusaka led Rick to the fire where the other members of his group were feasting and dancing with their new friends. The hunter took a wooden plate and piled it with venison, corn meal, and mashed peaches; handing it to Rick, he then made the same plate for himself. 

Tall Shadow then approached the two men and gave them each a clay mug. “You try the Apuske, Rick Grimes, and I will try your gin. 

Rick took his cup and smelled the liquid inside. It smelled slightly sweet and Rick felt agreeable enough to risk it, so he closed his eyes and poured the drink down his throat. It was grainy but sweet and refreshing. As Rick licked his lips, Ahusaka took his own cup and smiled at his new friend. 

“Thank you, Tall Shadow. I quite enjoyed that; I will have to have more of it.”

Tall Shadow laughed and slapped Rick on the back. “I will make a warrior out of you, Rick Grimes. A warrior worthy of one of our own.” Smiling at Ahusaka, he left them to their meal and staggered away.

“What was in that drink?” Rick asked.

“It is scalded cornmeal. I would not have too much of it, Rick. You will not find your way home.” Ahusaka said laughing.

“The gin will do the same,” Rick told him. “I do not drink much of it. I leave that to Abraham.”

The hunter watched as his new friend ate his meal. “I am pleased you and your brothers could join us for the celebration. I am eager to meet them and see what goods you have for trade. Do you have fabric and beads?”

Rick sat next to Ahusaka on a log near the fire. “Yes, we have both. I have fabrics for clothes, and jewelry; necklaces, rings, bracelets. Are you looking for a gift for your woman?”

Rick didn’t know why it was so hard to ask that question. It would be an easy thing to assume a young, virile warrior and hunter such as the one sitting next to him would have a woman of his own; perhaps two, depending on the beliefs of the tribe, but Rick still felt self-conscious when the words came out of his mouth.

Ahusaka blushed. “No, Rick. I do not have a woman.” His eyes focused on Rick as he spoke, noticing for the first time that the man’s eyes were the color of the sky. “My sister, Adsila is to marry her Spaniard and I wish to give her a gift from my heart. She will be one of them and leave our tribe to be with his people; I will miss her and want her to know how much I love her.”

Rick swallowed the food he was chewing and smiled. “I will bring some things tomorrow. You can look through them and pick what you want.”

“I would not risk her seeing the gifts. I would like to see your camp, Rick; meet your brothers properly. Tomorrow morning, I will come to you to make my trade.”

“It would be a pleasure to welcome you to our camp, Ahusaka. Allow us to prepare a morning meal for you and repay you for the kindness your people have shown us.”

“It is a deal. I shall be at your camp at daybreak. I look forward to seeing you again, Rick Grimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule will be every Tuesday and Thursday.
> 
> Mico is the Creek word for Chief.


	3. Jealousy is the Fear of Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane makes an ass out of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I love you all.
> 
> Title taken from a quote by Max Frisch.

Chapter Three- Jealousy is the Fear of Compassion

Rick awoke before the sun rose. He was beside himself with excitement over what the day would hold for him. Ahusaka was coming to their camp to make a trade with them, and although he wasn’t sure why he was so animated by the thought of seeing the man again, he didn’t dwell on it; he had more important things to do.

Rick took a drying cloth and a bar of lye soap from his pack along with a change of clothes and left his tent. He didn’t get far from camp when he heard someone running up behind him. 

“Wait, brother,” Shane said. He was carrying his own towel and clothes, and breathing quite heavily before he came to a full stop. “I wish to speak with you, Rick. Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Of course not, my friend. What do you wish to speak about?” The two friends walked side by side down to the creek where they stripped down and walked into the water.

“Did you have an agreeable time at the celebration, Shane? Did something happen last night that I’m not aware of?” Rick asked as he began to wash.

“I had a fine time, Rick, but I have to say the Muscogee seem to be an arrogant tribe. They are over confident in their abilities; I think we could take most of what they have for a song.”

“We are not going to trick them, Shane. They are honorable people and have treated us with nothing but kindness and hospitality. We will give them only our best and take only what it is worth.”

Shane became aggravated with his friend. “Rick, you are a fool to think of them so highly. Did Captain William’s first mate not tell you to your face that they are ignorant savages? The reason we are here is to civilize them, my friend. The British Empire will rule this new world and we are here to clear it out.”

Rick was dumbstruck. “Shane! Where have these thoughts come from? This is not you, my brother; our purpose here is to make friends with the natives and establish an alliance with them. We trade with them and if it is called for we aid each other as needed. The British Empire possesses most of the known world, they have no reason to overtake this new land. This is a place for all of us; French, Spanish, English. We can share it and all can benefit.”

“You are a fool, Rick. If we do not take this land from them, they will take it from us. This is a chance for us all to start over again; leave the mess of the past in the past. We could make this a great country, you and me, brother. We could rule this place.”

“I do not want to rule anything, Shane. I want to forget about the past; put it to rest and start anew.” The men walked out to the grass, dried their bodies and redressed. “Ahusaka is coming to our camp this morning; he wishes to look at our fabrics and jewelry to find a wedding present for his sister. If you cannot behave yourself in his presence, I will have Abraham and Morgan escort you away until our meeting is finished.”

“Don’t let them have the upper hand, Rick. They may be ignorant, but I’m sure they are sly.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

As Rick and Shane returned to camp, the rest of the men were getting ready for the day. Tobin and Eugene were warming up breakfast when Ahusaka came walking through the tree line pulling two large deerskin sacks.

“It is a beautiful morning, friends,” he announced as he shook Rick’s hand enthusiastically. 

“Good morning, Ahusaka,” Rick replied. “It is good to see you again. I’m glad you have come to see us. I have many beautiful things to show you, but first, let me introduce you to my fellow Englishmen.”

Rick led him to the tent area and introduced him to the other men in his group. Ahusaka shook each of their hands wildly with a broad grin on his face. “It is a great pleasure to call you friends,” he told them. “Our people will learn much from each other.”

All the men were happy to meet the young hunter and shared their breakfast of meat and corn mash with him, then offered to assist him in choosing gifts for his sister, while Shane spent the time in his tent, sulking and planning.

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ahusaka settled on three pieces of fabric. One blue, one yellow, and one designed with flower blossoms. In addition, he chose two silver bracelets, an onyx ring and a necklace of brightly colored beads. When he had made his decision, he handed the two sacks to Rick. 

“I bring you bear skins and moccasins to keep you warm in winter. There is enough for all of you; I do not know how cold the winters are in England, but the snow falls thick in these woods. The bearskins will save your lives.” All the men were very appreciative and thanked Ahusaka profusely, shaking his hands and slapping him on the back. 

After business was taken care of, the Englishmen decided to go hunting and explore the woods. The hunter offered to accompany them and they eagerly accepted his offer. He was excited to show his new friends the woods he called home and all the creatures that lived in it. The young native could not, in good conscience, allow these strangers to his home to wander in the woods by themselves. Bears only attack if provoked, but he did not trust these men not to do something stupid.

Shane was suspicious. These natives were going to lure Rick away from him and over to their side, and he would be damned if he let that happen. Grumbling to himself, he gathered his pistol and a rifle and strode toward the tree line. The other men apologized to Ahusaka for their friend’s behavior, but their amends were brushed off and they followed Shane into the woods.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple miles into their trek, Ahusaka spotted the tracks of a wild boar. He gathered the Englishmen around him and showed them the tracks, teaching them to spot the difference between the boar and other animals. He showed them disturbances in the leaves and dirt, and bent and broken low branches where the boar had passed through.

All the men listened carefully to what their guide was teaching them, except Shane. He was lagging and swinging his rifle haphazardly. Rick attempted to talk to him, but Shane only wanted to argue and convince Rick that their new friend was leading them into a trap. Rick could not listen to the other man’s rhetoric any longer and caught up with the group, leaving Shane to bring up the rear.

Ahusaka stopped suddenly and looked around him. “The tracks have stopped,” he said quietly. Looking around, no one saw the beast or any evidence that it was near. 

Suddenly, a shot rang out behind them and as they all turned to see what had happened, the animal they had been tracking charged toward them at great speed. While the Englishmen ran to get out of the way, Ahusaka stood in the boar’s line of sight, moving to the side at the last minute to reach out and grab it by the tusks.

Falling to the ground with a thud, the hunter held on to the pig, wrestling with it and calling out to the Englishmen to assist. Rick and Morgan ran to his side and pulled their pistols out. “Shoot it,” the young native ordered them, and he pulled away from the animal enough for one of the men to make a kill shot.

Morgan placed the muzzle of the gun against the boar’s moving head and pulled the trigger. Ahusaka rolled away from the beast and as Rick checked him for injuries, the rest of the men approached Shane, who was standing behind them, holding his pistol at his side. 

“What did you do, Shane?” Glenn asked, his own pistol poised and ready to fire if necessary.

“I found the beast that he lost,” Shane replied snidely and pointing in Ahusaka’s direction. “He is not the great hunter he portrays himself to be. He cannot keep his eyes on one stupid pig.”

“He is the one who wrestled the beast with his bare hands. Your shot did not even touch it’s hide.” Abraham shouted. “His quick thinking and strength saved us from a certain death at the hands of that beast.”

Shane became enraged and charged at Ahusaka, who was now standing over the beast he had wrestled. Morgan and Aaron grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back, his face hitting the hard, dirt floor. 

“Take him back to camp,” Rick told the men. “Keep an eye on him, do not let him out of your sight.”

The seven men escorted an angry Shane out of the woods and back to their camp while Rick stayed behind to talk to Ahusaka. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“Yes, Rick. I am sure. I have wrestled a boar before; sometimes it cannot be avoided. I like your brothers, Rick; especially the one with hair the color of fire, but I am concerned for the angry one; he does not like me very much. Have I done something to offend him?”

“No, Ahusaka. Shane has had a very rough life and has lost people he loved very much. He blames me for much of that. His anger is toward me, not you. You are just an excuse to behave like a child.”

“I will always stand by you, Rick. You are my friend and I will protect you from any harm that threatens you, be it from a wild boar or a man.”

Rick smiled. “I would like to think that I can protect myself, but I would also like to think that there is someone who I can depend on when I need help.”

“Then I am your man, Rick. I will not leave your side and you will not leave mine. He held his hand out for Rick to take. “We are brothers, Rick Grimes.”

 

Ahusaka carried the boar across his back as he and Rick walked back to camp. “What you did was very impressive,” Rick told him. “I would love to learn to track and hunt like you, but I am not accustomed to these woods as you are.”

“These woods are easy to maneuver if you pay attention to your surroundings, Rick. I can show you how to do what I do. Meet me tomorrow morning just outside the tree line of your camp and I will teach you how to track and use a bow.”

As they approached the campsite, Ahusaka took the boar from off his back and gave it to Rick. “Enjoy your meal and I will see you tomorrow morning.”


	4. Establishing a pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane reveals why he hates Rick so much, and Ahusaka reveals a little of his past to Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments. They are my life blood.
> 
> I added new tags. Please check them out.

Chapter Four- Establishing a Pattern

Rick entered camp carrying the boar across his back as Ahusaka had. Morgan and Abraham were standing outside Shane’s tent while the rest of the men took the animal and began to prepare it for the supper meal.

Rick approached the two guards and pulled them aside. “Has he calmed down?”

“He stopped fighting us,” Morgan said, “but he is still in a rage.”

“We are keeping our eyes on him; making sure he does not run off to the village,” Abraham added. “I will not let him destroy this relationship we are building with the Muscogee. We have come too far and risked too much to lose our livelihood to a pompous, arrogant arse like him.”

“How is Ahusaka?” Morgan asked. “Was he hurt?”

Rick chuckled. “No, he is in good health. He was insulted that I thought that he could even be hurt. He pledged his loyalty to us and promised to stand behind us against anything that would harm us. I imagine he feels Shane may be a threat to us and to his own people.”

“We cannot sit on him, Rick,” Abraham added. “I would not ask any of us to watch over him as if he is a baby, but something should be done to keep him in line. He is a man, but he behaves like a petulant child.”

Rick sighed loudly. “That he does, Abraham, and I take some blame for that. I will speak to him and shall give him one more chance. If an incident like this one occurs again, I will have no choice but to put his arse on a boat and send him home.”

Walking past his companions, Rick entered Shane’s tent to see him pacing to and fro. “I hope you have calmed yourself, friend. I do not need to worry about a loose cannon going off at such a delicate time.”

Shane advanced on Rick and jabbed his finger in his friend’s face. “I am no loose cannon. You have made me what I am, my friend. Your actions left me with nothing; no love, no child, no life. I have every right to mourn my family as I see fit.”

“This is not mourning, Shane, and they were never your family. What you’re doing is going to ruin any chance we have of being successful in this new land. We came here to start anew. I know you blame me for what happened to Lori and your child, but you must put this aside for the greater good. I forgave you for trying to take her away from me; I forgave you for willingly having an affair with my betrothed.”

“You did not love her, Rick; not as I did. That was my child she was carrying and she felt she had to get rid of it so you would marry her and give her the life she wanted. I could not give her that life, so she chose to get rid of my child and leave me for you; a man who would never love her like I did.”

Shane bounded toward Rick and knocked him to the ground. Straddling his midsection, he pounded his fists into Rick’s face until Abraham, Morgan, and Tobin ran in and dragged him away. Standing to his feet, Rick wiped the blood from his face.

“I will give you one more chance, friend. If you put my life, or the life of any of our friends in danger again, you will be on the first ship back to England.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Abraham, Morgan, and Aaron had each taken a shift throughout the night guarding Shane’s tent, but when the sun peeked over the horizon he was not where he should have been. There had been no indication that the man was doing anything other than sleeping in his bedroll, but somehow, he had disappeared into thin air. 

Rick was worried; he sent the rest of his men to the Muscogee village with goods to trade and wild boar to share with the instruction to keep an eye out for their fugitive and to apprehend when found. Rick was to meet Ahusaka for lessons and they would be on the lookout as well.

Rick spotted the hunter a mile past the tree line. He was standing still as a statue with his bow drawn. He was shirtless and wearing his red deerskin bandana around his head. Rick was hypnotized by the tattoos that covered Ahusaka’s body and noticed a rather large one across his back that covered the whole expanse of skin.

He saw the hunter’s body move as he took a deep breath then released his arrow. It was graceful and beautiful, and calming to Rick. He temporarily forgot about Shane and the anger his former friend had toward him as he watched the arrow fly through the air and strike a fat, gray rabbit.

Rick remained silent as Ahusaka took his prize and tied it to a string around his waist. He had become so distracted by the other man that he jumped in surprise when Ahusaka yelled his name.

“Rick!” The hunter raised his arm in greeting and ran to where his friend was standing. “I am glad to see you this beautiful morning. How are you, my friend?”

Rick accepted Daryl’s outstretched hand and shook it. “It has not been a good morning, my friend. We have a problem with Shane.”

Ahusaka looked at him with concern. “Are you in danger?”

Rick bowed his head, shaking it slowly. “I don’t know. I confronted him when I returned to camp yesterday and he attacked me. I told him that he was going back to England on the first available boat. This morning, he was not in his tent when we awoke. I sent Red and the rest to your village with goods and they are keeping their eyes open for him.”

“Red?” Ahusaka questioned.

“It is a nickname for Abraham. Some of the men call him Abe, but I call him Red because of his hair.”

“What is a nickname?” the hunter asked.

“It is a shortened informal name used between friends; usually having something to do with their formal name or appearance. My full name is Richard, but my friends refer to me as Rick.”

“What nickname would you give me? We are friends, and I would be honored to be given a nickname; something only you will call me.”

Rick looked his friend up and down. “I will have to think on it. I would have to be perfect for you.”

Ahusaka was thrilled that Rick was going to give him a nickname; something special, the man said; something that would hopefully, bind them closer. His mind then returned to the man they had been speaking of.

“Did he hurt you, Rick? I will kill him if he hurts you.” 

“No, he did not hurt me. He feels I did him wrong and set his life in ruin. He blames me for the loss of everything he ever loved.”

Ahusaka picked up a rucksack from the ground and began to walk with Rick. “Did you? Did you take away what he loved?”

“I will admit to having partial blame, but not full responsibility. It is a very long and complicated story, Ahusaka. I will share it with you, but I am not in a place to talk about it now.”

“I understand. Your heart is not there yet,” Ahusaka said and placed his palm on Rick’s chest. “You will tell me when you are ready and I will wait for you.”

“Thank you, my friend. You are truly an exceptional man and I’m lucky to have met you.” Rick said and clasped Ahusaka’s shoulder in a show of camaraderie.

“We will talk about other things, better things. Are you familiar with a bow? I brought one for you if you can use it. I will teach you to track every animal in the woods and make a feast of them.”

For the next hour, the young hunter showed Rick how to hold a bow and shoot an arrow. He observed his stance and posture, adjusting the man when and where it was needed. He would run his hand down Rick’s back to straighten his spine and would stand close behind him to assist in lining up his shot. Ahusaka’s touch and proximity sent chills down Rick’s spine and goose bumps erupted on his arms.

The native enjoyed teaching Rick how to properly shoot a bow and arrow. The Englishman was a quick study and bent easily to his instruction. Rick’s body was hard yet pliable under his touch and Ahusaka allowed his fingers to linger on certain spots. He felt Rick’s breath hitch as he ran his palm down the man’s back and relished the thought that his touch could do that to his new friend.

After his lesson with the bow, Rick and Ahusaka took to the woods to test his newly acquired skills. The hunter caught enough squirrels and rabbits to fill the ties around his waist, while Rick was happy with the one fat rabbit he got after his friend shooed it in his direction.

When Rick became weak with hunger, the two men rested on a fallen log and Ahusaka built a small fire to cook their lunch over. He showed Rick how to skin and gut the animal and skewer it over the fire. 

“You have a beautiful body,” Rick said suddenly, and out loud before he realized words had come out of his mouth. “I meant the artwork; it’s beautiful. What do they mean?”

Ahusaka blushed. Rick had been looking at his body and found it pleasing to him. It made him proud and a little hopeful. “Many of them represent a milestone in my life or a battle won. This one,” he says and points to his upper thigh, “is from my first hunt. I brought home a foal in my thirteenth year.” He then stood and showed him the one on his chest. “This one is from a battle with a band of Choctaw when I was fifteen. I took an arrow in my side, but was able to kill three men before I collapsed.”

Rick’s eyes were wide with awe. “I admire your bravery and your skill. You make your father and your tribe proud.” 

Ahusaka smiled at him. “Thank you, my friend.”

“Tell me about the wings on your back. What do they mean?”

“It is my name, Rick. In the Muscogee language, the name Ahusaka means wings. My mother believed that I was one with the bird spirit and that someday I would be able to fly to other lands. My father was a Frenchman and he seduced her with promises to take her back to his home, but he did not. She hoped that someday I would be able to fulfill the promise he never did.”

“I thought Black Bear was your father?” Rick asked.

“He has raised me as his own son. My mother was his youngest sister and he loved her more than the stars in the sky. He did not approve of my father, he was a drunk and abused her, and when she became pregnant he left her.”

“One day when I was six, he wandered into our camp. I did not know who he was but he tried to take my mother away. He did not want me, only her. Black Bear would not let him have her and he flew into a rage. My father drew his rifle and killed my mother. Black Bear took his head for it.”

Rick was stunned; he didn’t know what to say to that. It was obvious by Ahusaka’s demeanor that he was not grieved by his circumstances. Enough years had passed that it would not weigh as heavy on one’s soul, but it did not prevent Rick’s heart from sinking.

“No child should know what it is to lose their mother so young; my heart aches for your loss,” Rick said and placed his hand on Ahusaka’s arm.

“Thank you, my friend. My heart aches also for you. The love that Shane lost, was lost to you as well; it is obvious in your eyes, and I am sorry. You are a good man, Rick Grimes and you will find love again.” 

Rick looked at him with affection and suddenly knew what he would call his new friend. “I will call you Daryl if you are agreeable to it.”

“What does it mean?” he asked quietly.

“It means dearly loved, and I think it is perfect for you.”

Daryl smiled widely. “Yes, Rick. I am most agreeable.”


	5. A Warning

Chapter Five- A Warning

During the following week, Daryl and Rick spent every day in the woods. Rick’s skill with the bow improved, and on this day already had two rabbits and three squirrels tied to his belt. The two men spoke casually about a variety of subjects; Rick told him about life in England, his family, and his stint in the Royal Navy.

Daryl shared stories of his childhood, growing up with his tribe, their traditions, beliefs and his love of nature. He loved hearing Rick call him by his nickname; it did indeed make him feel special and loved, which he already knew he was by his family, but to feel it from this beautiful man with the alabaster skin made his heart beat with a new rhythm.

On this day, the men spent the morning hunting, talking and laughing as Rick told Daryl jokes. He had to explain most of them, but Daryl enjoyed them all regardless. When it was time to stop and have their meal, Daryl started the fire while Rick prepared the meat. They didn’t talk while performing their duties, they worked as a team as they had become accustomed to during their time together and soon, they had rabbit and squirrel cooking over the fire.

While waiting for their meal, they sat on a blanket Daryl had brought; they were so close their knees touched and both men felt electricity run through their bodies. The silence was comfortable and soothing, but Daryl suddenly felt awkward and needed to hear Rick’s voice again.

“I have not seen your brother, Shane in our village. I am glad of that, but I remained concerned for your safety and the safety of your brothers. Does he stay in your camp? Is he still full of hate and anger?”

“He comes and goes, and does not speak to us,” Rick answered. “I do not know where he goes or what he does, but I am glad to hear that he does not visit your village.”

Another breath of silence fell on them until Daryl spoke again. “Tell me what happened, Rick. What did you do to cause him so much pain and loss?”

Rick took a deep breath and released it. “During my time in the Navy, I was betrothed. Her name was Lori and she was the daughter of an old friend of my father’s. She was a beautiful woman and I cared for her very much, but I was not in love with her. Shane was an officer on my ship and they were introduced at a party celebrating our engagement. I did not know that they began to see each other in secret soon after.”

“The affair lasted half the year, and all the while she was a loyal and devoted fiancée and Shane remained my closest and most trusted friend. She was found dead in a dwelling in the East End of London six weeks before our wedding date.”

“Because she was engaged to marry an officer of the Royal Navy, there was an inquiry. It was revealed that she had been with child, and had gone to the East End to terminate the pregnancy. She and I had never laid together; Shane came to me and revealed that the child had been his.”

“Knowing that the affair would be revealed by the pregnancy, she chose to end it so our marriage would not be called into question and she would still have the extravagant life she wanted. Shane blames me for the death of the woman he loved and his unborn child. She chose me and a life of wealth and affluence over a life with him and his child.”

Daryl put his hand on Rick’s shoulder and gripped it tightly. “You are not responsible for her choices, Rick. You did not tell her to do what she did. Shane is the one responsible; he chose to be with a woman he knew belonged to you, whether you loved each other or not. A man who would do that to his brother is not a man at all.”

“Thank you, my friend, but his sight is clouded by grief and anger. He cannot see his part in this and must have someone to blame. I have tried to make amends with him, but he will have none of it. I resigned from my post in the Navy after the inquiry and Shane was dishonorably dismissed for the affair.”

“Why is he in your company? Why did he come to this land with you?”

“It was not his choice. When he was dismissed from the Navy, he was sent to work for the East India Trading Company. The men on my crew are former employees; Shane did not know I oversaw the mission until it was too late. We had both made the commitment to the voyage and didn’t know the other was on the ship until we had set sail.”

Daryl felt bad for his friend. Rick was still upset by the events that had broken the friendship he shared with Shane and the native wanted to comfort him and take his pain and guilt away. “Rick, you will always be my brother; never forget that. I will never betray your trust in me and I will never leave your side; neither a woman, nor any other thing will come between us.”

Daryl wanted to lean in and brush Rick’s lips with his own, but he knew better. It was obvious to him that Rick liked women; he himself didn’t have anything against them, but always felt calmer around his brothers, although he had never wanted to kiss one of them before.

“Thank you, Daryl,” Rick said with warmth and appreciation. “You know I feel the same. The friendship Shane and I shared was never as easy as this, with you. You’ve made me feel nothing but welcome, and you’ve taught me so much. You are nothing like Shane, and I will always consider you my brother; you can trust me as well.”

The two men dropped their conversation to eat their meal, and when they were finished, decided to go back to Daryl’s village to check on the traders. When they came out from the tree line, they saw Rick’s men busy working and talking with the natives.

Aaron and Eric were hovered over a pot of stew, adding ingredients as an old woman instructed them to, while Morgan, Tobin, and Abraham were getting riding lessons from Tall Shadow. They could see Glenn and Eugene speaking with Black Bear and in the distance, saw a figure talking to a beautiful young woman. 

“What is Shane doing here, Rick? After all these days, why is he here and talking to my sister?”

Rick began to panic. The young woman Shane had set his sights on the first day they were in the village was Daryl’s sister; Daryl’s betrothed sister. 

“Daryl, remain calm, brother. We do not need more strife among us,” Rick pleaded, trying to make peace he knew would not come.

“I will spill his blood if he touches her. He will not do to her what he did to your woman.” Daryl slung his bow over his shoulder and marched into the village toward his sister and Shane.

“Go to your tent, Adsila,” Daryl commanded as he approached the two, Rick hot on his heels. “I’m sure there are trinkets you can trade to others, Shane. My sister does not need anything from you.”

Before Shane could respond, Daryl grabbed her by the arm and walked her back to the center of the village. Shane turned to see Rick standing there and pushed past him advancing toward Daryl.

“Shane! Leave them alone,” he told his former friend and pushed him back.

“Rick, this is not your business. This is between me and your new brother. He will not speak to me in that tone.”

Rick cocked his head and poked Shane in the chest with his index finger. “She is betrothed to a Spaniard. Do not repeat your mistake; it may cost you your life this time.”

“I am not a child for you to scold, Rick. I am a man and I will do what I wish. She would not entertain me as she does if she loved her Spaniard. You of all people should understand that, Rick.”

Shane huffed and puffed out his chest. Turning around, he walked out of the village. Rick held his head in his hands; he worried not only for his old friend but his new one. Rick would not let what happened with Lori happen to Adsila ; he would gladly give his life to keep Daryl’s family safe.


	6. Blazing a New Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl sitting in a tree ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary curtesy of jsmith69. Thank you for the inspiration. *winks slyly at you*

Chapter Six- Blazing a New Trail  
Rick woke the next morning unsure if Daryl wanted to see him. After what happened with Shane in the village, he feared that he and his company would be unwelcome by the man and his family. The rest of Rick’s men and the entire village had seen the encounter between Daryl and Shane, and Rick didn’t doubt that Daryl had words with Black Bear and his brothers regarding Shane and what Rick had told him. 

His men chose not to go to the village; they discussed the situation with Rick and all agreed they should keep their distance for the time being. The men opted to go hunting on the opposite side of the woods and perhaps practice the skinning and gutting skills Ahusaka taught them.

Rick choose to stay behind. He needed to think about the situation; he needed to fix what damage Shane had perpetrated against Daryl’s family and figure out a way to regain Daryl’s trust, especially since he had sworn his friendship and allegiance to the man the day before.

After Abraham and Morgan led the men into the woods, Rick sat in his tent thinking about Daryl. He had never shared the details of the inquiry with any other person; not even his men knew what offense Shane had made against him and his family; they knew of the strife between them, but not the details.

He wasn’t sure why he confided those details to Daryl but suspected that he was beginning to have feelings for the other man; feelings that he couldn’t explain. Their friendship and admiration for each other were obvious, but there was something else simmering underneath.

Before he could put too much thought into it, Rick heard something moving outside his tent. Grabbing his hatchet, he kept close to the tent flap waiting to see if whatever it was, was getting closer. 

“Rick! Are you here?” Daryl’s voice sounded out.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief, not only because his friend was still speaking to him, but also that the person outside his tent was not Shane trying to get the jump on him. He put the weapon away and stepped outside to greet Daryl.

“I didn’t expect to see you, Daryl. I wasn’t sure if you or your family would still be speaking to me.”

Daryl gave him a quizzical look. “Why would I not speak to you, my friend? I have been waiting in the woods for you all morning. I was afraid something had happened with Shane and came to make sure you and your men were safe.”

“Thank you,” Rick replied and placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “Luckily, Shane did not come into our camp last night. I do not know where he goes or where he stays, but am glad he does not bother us. I regret that he bothered your people, Daryl; especially your sister.”

“I told her about your woman and what Shane did to her; I have told my brothers to stay by her side and always have an eye on her when I am not there. Her Spaniard is on an expedition and is expected to return soon. Guillermo will not hesitate to kill that man when he finds out that he has been around Adsila.”

“I understand and would expect him to protect her with his own life. I could not protect Lori from Shane and his evil intent. I will do whatever I can to protect your sister.”

“It is not your job to protect my sister, Rick; it is my job and my brother’s job. You cannot control Shane’s actions and you are not expected to. The only thing I expect from you is to come to the river with me and catch lots of fish.” Daryl smiled at him, something the Englishman didn’t think he would see again.

Rick gathered his pack as the two men spoke and followed Daryl into the woods toward the river. “I will join you, my friend, but I cannot help but worry about what Shane is up to. He is making plans, but I do not know for what.” 

“We are all worried about what the man is capable of,” Daryl agreed. “If he touches my sister the Spaniard will kill him and I will hold him down as he does, but none of it will affect my friendship with you, Rick. We will keep watch over her, we will keep her safe.”

Not much more was said between them until they reached the river bank; Daryl had two nets laying across a rock and handed one to Rick. “Have you ever fished with a net?” he asked.

“Yes, when I was a boy, but as a young man I began to use a rod.”

Daryl looked at him curiously. “How do you use a rod?”

Rick found a decent size stick on the ground and reached into his pack bringing out a small piece of string. “The rod must be sturdy and strong to handle bigger fish. Once I find a suitable one, I tie a long piece of string to the end. Now, I must find something to use as bait, something that will entice the fish. Usually, a nice, juicy worm will suffice.” 

Rick dug into the dirt and found some fat worms a few inches below the surface. “Normally, I would tie a hook to the end of the string and impale the poor bugger onto it, but I don’t have a hook, so I’ll just tie the string around him.”

Daryl watched as Rick sat at the water’s edge and lowered the worm into the river. “What happens now?” he asked as he sat next to his friend.

“Now we wait for the fish to come and take the bait. When they do, I pull up the rod and capture them.”

“How long does that take?” Daryl asked him.

“There is no way to know. I have sat upon river banks for hours to catch only one small fish.”

“How do your people not starve?” Daryl was amazed that a man would waste a day sitting with a stick rather than using a net and gathering as many as he could at one time.

“In England, there are men who sail the sea and capture fish to earn a wage. They sell the fish at a market along the docks. No one has to fish to survive anymore unless you live far from the city.”

“It is laziness,” Daryl huffed. “I can collect fish, go hunting, and pick nuts and berries in half a day. Is the life of an Englishman so busy that he must take a day to lay around and do nothing?”

Rick chuckled. “It is relaxing and I think you would enjoy taking a day to yourself. It gives you time to think, make decisions and clear your mind.”

Daryl saw the smile on Rick’s face and was happy for it. If the man wanted to clear his mind, Daryl would not object; he was tired of talking about Shane and enjoyed the handsomeness of the man’s face when he was cheerful. He stood and ambled to the nearest tree where he found a stick like Rick’s and sat back down beside his friend.

“I will try it your way, but if we catch nothing, we will use my nets. I will not go back to my people empty handed,” Daryl bargained as he hid his smirk from Rick.

The Englishman gave his fishing rod to Daryl to hold for him while he fixed the other stick for his friend to use. Daryl watched him attentively; if he found the stick useful, he would show his brothers and maybe one day they could all spend the day together being lazy.

Daryl dug into the dirt and found a plump worm to attach to the string. When Rick handed it to him, ready to use, Daryl swung the stick around for a minute watching the worm wriggle and laughed. “This will be fun, Rick; get our minds off our troubles.”

Rick laughed along with him and noticed, not for the first time, how beautiful the other man was. His eyes sparkled with merriment and his laugh came from deep within his chest. Rick realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes to the river.

They fished in companionable silence, occasionally filling an earthen cup with water from the river when they were thirsty. The smile never left Daryl’s face; he was content to lay in the grass next to Rick staring at the white, puffy clouds. 

Occasionally, he would look at Rick and admire the man’s profile. Rick had chiseled cheekbones and a strong jawline; thick, curly hair that shone like silk and lips that pouted in the most alluring way. Daryl found himself staring often during the day, and longer than he should have, but he couldn’t help himself; Rick was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“Daryl? Are you alright?” Rick asked when he caught the other man staring at him.

“I am good, Rick. I am glad you can clear your mind this way; it looks good on you and it has cleared my mind as well.” He scooted closer to Rick and their thighs touched as they sat on the riverbank. “I have been thinking about you and I am sad that you are alone. Perhaps a woman will be good for you?”

Rick smiled, but shook his head. “Thank you for your concern, my friend, but I’m not sure that a woman would be good for me.”

“Rick, there are many beautiful women in my village and there are other villages near. Surely you could find one that will please you.”

“A woman is not what I need, Daryl. There is something else I am looking for now.” Rick knew a woman would not bring him pleasure. Although he cared for Lori, he never loved her; had never loved a woman that way, and doubted he ever would.

“You need someone, Rick. You need someone to keep you warm when the nights are cold; someone to love you and make you feel like a man.”

Rick was surprised to hear Daryl say those things. He was touched by his concern but didn’t know how to explain that the only person he wanted to keep him warm and make him feel like a man was his new friend. Rick chanced to look Daryl and saw something dark in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he quickly turned away to give his attention to his fishing rod. “I do not want to be with a woman, Daryl; I do not think I could love a woman the way she would need to be loved.”

Daryl was a strong warrior and the best hunter in his village, but in that moment, he felt scared and nervous about what he was about to do. He placed his fingers on Rick’s chin and turned the man’s head to face him. 

“Rick,” he whispered, his eyes looking into Rick’s and then down to his lips. Moving his hand to caress the man’s cheek, Daryl leaned in and settled his forehead against his friend’s. “You are so beautiful. Let me keep you warm; let me give you love.”

Daryl lightly touched Rick’s lips with his own, allowing the man time to stop it if he wished, but Rick didn’t want to stop it. He closed his eyes and allowed Daryl to graze his lips. Rick felt Daryl’s other hand move across the hot skin of his thigh and placed his own hands on the man’s solid chest.

Soon Daryl’s hands were in Rick’s dark curls and pulling them in a frantic attempt to keep the man in place. The kiss deepened and their tongues coiled together, both of them desperate to taste each other. Moans and mewls were the only sounds they could hear as Daryl shifted Rick to lay on his back.

Climbing over Rick’s body, Daryl straddled him and their kiss did not suffer for it. Rick’s hands moved over Daryl’s body from his broad chest and shoulders to his well-defined and muscular back. The two men grew hard against each other and the sensation of Rick’s cock against his thigh caused Daryl to jump back.

Daryl looked down at Rick with hooded eyes, his mouth opened slightly. His tongue darted out ran over his swollen lips as he took in Rick’s disheveled appearance. Daryl smiled slyly and moved to sit next to him.

Rick laid on his back, breathing heavily. He was still in shock of what had just happened between him and Daryl, but could not keep the smile from his face. Eventually, he sat up and looked at Daryl who was watching the fishing rods for movement. 

He could see half a smile on the native’s profile and reached out to take his hand. “You are the beautiful one, Daryl; the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen. If you give me your love, I will give you my love in return.”

Daryl blushed and squeezed Rick’s hand in response. They sat in silence for a while longer until Daryl stood to take his fishing rod from where Rick had stuck it in the dirt. He showed it to Rick before returning to his spot at the man’s side.

“Your magic stick did not catch us any fish, my love. We must use my nets to save us from starvation.”

Rick blushed and smiled shyly. Daryl’s term of endearment touched his heart and he knew at that moment Daryl was the only person he would ever love. He shook his head in embarrassment over the fishing rods as Daryl stood and helped him to his feet. An hour later, both nets were full of fish and the two men walked back to the village, hand in hand.


	7. A Potential Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unholy alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cherokee are listed among the most violent Native American tribes. Historically, in the early to mid 1700's, they waged war against the Creek Nation (of which the Muscogee were a part) and killed many Muscogee delegates in 1715. Daryl's tribe refers to them as savages because of their practices in war. I mean no disrespect to either tribe.

Chapter Seven- A Potential Problem

Rick did not sleep well that night. He could feel Daryl’s weight on him, the man’s lips and hands on his body and regretted that it wasn’t real. His imagination had run wild and Rick had imagined things that he wasn’t sure were even possible.

He and Daryl had held each other’s hands as they walked to his village, but released them as they crossed the tree line; Daryl was sure his brothers would be happy for them, but his father would be a different story. After what had happened to Ahusaka’s mother, the tribe was still surprised the Mico had consented to his daughter’s marriage to a Spaniard.

Rick had kept his visit short; it was late in the day and although he didn’t want to leave Daryl, he was exhausted. Tobin, Glenn, and Eugene were preparing a fire as Rick returned. He could not force the broad smile from his face and stopped trying. The men gave him strange looks but smiled back at him. 

Aaron and Eric approached Rick as he walked to his tent to prepare for dinner; clearing their throats, the gained his attention. “Rick, are you alright?” Eric asked.

“I am good, Eric. How was your hunt?”

“We were very successful,” Aaron replied. “We brought back several rabbits and squirrels and Morgan killed a young buck with his spear.”

“That is wonderful,” Rick exclaimed. “We shall eat like kings tonight.”

Rick turned to enter his tent when Eric spoke again. “It would seem you had a successful day as well. How did you spend it?”

Rick turned back to the men, still smiling. “I spent the day by the river bank with Ahusaka. I taught him how to fish with a rod, but we did not catch anything. Finally, he filled two nets with fish doing it his way.”

Aaron and Eric smiled at each other. “We are so happy for you, Rick. Despite the trouble you have had with Shane, you deserve this companionship. He will be good for you.” Aaron told him.

Rick shook his head, confused. There was no way either man could know what happened between the two at the river. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“When you figure it out, Rick, come talk to us,” Eric stated flatly and two men walked back to the fire.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
The next morning, Rick convinced his group to go with him to the village. Filling their sacks with beautiful items to trade, they made their way to the village in no time; Rick moving faster than usual in anticipation of seeing his love.

The village was eerily quiet when they arrived. The elders were at Black Bear’s tent smoking and the women were taking care of the children and hanging clothes to dry. Rick looked around and didn’t see Daryl anywhere, in fact, he didn’t see any of the young warriors.

Adsila spotted the Englishmen as they entered the village and ran to them. “I am glad to see you all,” she said, smiling. “Did you bring more pretty things?”

 

“Pretty as well as practical,” Rick assured her. “Is there anything you are wanting?”

“The elder women are looking for materials and cookware. All I want is to speak with you, Rick, if I may.”

“Of course, Adsila.” She led him away to an area in full view of her father and the elder women.

“I want to give you my condolences, Rick; for the woman you lost. Ahusaka told me what happened between you and Shane. Yesterday, when you found us talking, he had cornered me and would not let me walk away. I am grateful that the two of you arrived when you did.”

“Adsila, your brother and I will keep you safe. We will not let Shane hurt you.”

“My brother trusts you; he cares for you, Rick. If you are worthy of his respect, you are worthy of mine.”

Rick blushed. “I care about him as well and have the utmost respect for your people. Where is Ahusaka? I do not see him.”

“A band of Cherokee was seen on our land. My brother and the other men have gone to look in on them. The last time Cherokee were seen here was when Mico Black Bear was a boy. Many died in that war.”

“Let us pray that there will be no bloodshed. My men and I have pledged our support and loyalty to Black Bear and we will follow you into war if it comes about that way, but let us hope it does not.”

“We pray to the gods it does not,” Rosita replied, smiling. Walking away she returned to hanging clothes to dry leaving Rick standing alone. He looked over the village, his men acting every bit a part of this tribe as the natives themselves.

Rick spoke to Black Bear regarding Shane. Daryl had told him about what had happened between the two men and the Chief was concerned for his daughter. Rick promised him that Shane would not harm her, nor any other member of the tribe. 

Mico accepted Rick’s promise but told him that if Shane does harm his people, there will be no mercy for him. Rick agreed and shook Black Bears hand on it.

As the afternoon passed, Rick and his men traded for more seeds and lessons in how to cultivate them, fresh peaches from their trees, and vegetables from their ground. They ate a midday meal of roast pork with cornmeal and potatoes but by evening, the men had not returned from their mission.

Rick was worried but did not let it show. He kept himself occupied learning how to make bowls from the Earth and how to season meat to make it most succulent. When Abraham and Morgan told him it was time to return to their camp, the sound of the warriors returning ran through the village. 

Rick looked up from the rucksack he was packing and saw Daryl proudly walking with his brothers; bow strapped across his back. He did not want to seem more eager than a good friend would, so he stayed back and allowed the man time with his people. 

He caught Daryl’s eye as he crossed over to his father’s tent; Daryl smiled brightly at him and indicated that Rick should join them. Running to meet him Daryl placed his hand on Rick’s shoulder and leaned into him. “I missed seeing you today, Rick.”

Rick’s eyes sparkled. “And I missed you, my friend. It is not the same if we do not hunt together.”

Rick entered Black Bear’s hut with Daryl, Tall Shadow and two other warriors. They sat cross legged on the floor around the fire; Daryl and Rick across from each other so as not to incur suspicion and so they could gaze at each other since they had not been together in so long.

“Tell me of the Cherokee. What did you see?” Black Bear asked.

“There were no women or children, Mico.” Tall Shadow explained. “Only warriors with weapons. Bows, spears, tomahawks; they are making ready for war I am afraid.”

Black Bear looked at his son. “What do you say, Ahusaka?”

“I followed two into the woods when they went on a hunt. They butchered two deer and a hog. I heard them speak about how rich the land was with meat and could sustain their people for a long time.”

Black Bear shook his head. “We will prepare for war. The Cherokee will not take our land from us. Our ancestors will give us strength and we will slaughter any who come against us.”

After a plan had been made, the men left Black Bear’s hut. Seeing his men ready to return to camp, Rick pulled Daryl aside. “We are with you and will fight side by side with you. You have our loyalty and our promise.”

“I know, my love. I have thought of nothing but you today. The warmth of your skin and the softness of your lips. I do not want to think that either of us would die in this war, but I do not want to waste time not showing you how I feel. Meet me at the river bank after dark.”

“I will see you there and I will kiss you senseless when I do,” Rick replied. Regretfully, he turned away from Daryl and went to catch up with his men. Looking back one more time before disappearing into the trees, he saw Daryl smiling and his heart beat faster.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Shane could see the fire burning through his hiding place high in the tree. He had heard the Cherokee talking of their plan to slaughter the Muscogee and claim their land and had seen the warriors spying on them. 

When he felt it was safe, he quietly climbed down from the tree, careful of his sack filled with trinkets and cloth. Approaching these Cherokee was dangerous; Shane had heard stories of native wars and the depraved execution of entire tribes, but he knew that if they would give him a chance, he could bargain with them and get what he wanted.

As he reached the tree line, he could see they were preparing for something. He assumed they would be attacking the Muscogee soon and was running out of time if he wanted to convince them to do his bidding for him. He raised his hands in surrender, the rucksack hanging from his fingers and stepped into their view.

Shane was violently pushed to his knees and felt the edge of a tomahawk at his neck. “The Muscogee are foolish to send a white man to take on the best Cherokee warriors. Tell me, how do you plan to kill us without a weapon?”

“I was not sent here. I came of my own free will and mean you no harm,” Shane said. “I only want to talk and possibly strike a bargain with you.”

The men laughed at him. “What kind of bargain do you wish to make? That we would spare your life as we ravage our enemy and take their land for ourselves?”

“My rucksack is filled with beads, jewelry, and cloth. You can have it all and more. I only ask that you spare my woman and kill my enemy.”

“Your woman is Muscogee? And your enemy as well?” The man with the tomahawk asked.

“My woman is, my enemy is English like myself. Before we came to this country, he murdered the woman I loved and our unborn child. I have heard that your people are vicious toward your enemies and this man deserves to die like an animal.”

The Tomahawk was slowly removed from its spot at Shane’s neck and the man holding it appeared in his field of vision. “What is your name, white man?”

“My name is Shane Walsh. I will not allow him to take what belongs to me and destroy it. I will do whatever you ask me to, but I am begging you to save her and take his life.”

“What is your woman’s name?”

“She is called Adsila,” Shane answered.

“And your enemy, what is he called?”

“His name is Rick Grimes,” Shane said quietly.

“We will accept your sack of beads and cloth; we will kill your enemy and keep your woman safe. If you betray us, you will die as well.”


	8. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl loses two important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and those who have left kudos, comments and bookmarked. I love every one of you!!
> 
> Please do not be too upset with me. If you're familiar with my work, you know it will all end well. For the good guys at least.

Chapter Eight- Gone

Daryl was waiting by the river bank when Rick arrived that night. There was a blanket on the ground and an assortment of wildflowers lying next to him. “You brought me flowers?” Rick asked, amused.

“It is what you do when you tell someone you love them, is it not? Do they not do that where you come from?” Daryl asked, confused.

“It is exactly what we do,” Rick replied. Sitting next to Daryl on the blanket, Rick took the flowers and inhaled their scent. “They are beautiful, Daryl. Thank you.”

“You are beautiful, Rick.” Daryl cupped the other man’s face and kissed him sweetly. “Thank you for meeting me. I cannot go so long without seeing your face.” Daryl studied Rick’s countenance and saw concern. “What is in your head, my love?”

Rick exhaled loudly. “The Cherokee; I have heard stories about them and your sister told me they killed many of your people when Black Bear was a boy. I cannot lose you; I only just found you.”

“Do not worry. I am strong and better with a bow than any man in any tribe. My mother believed that my life was guided by the great Bird Spirit; that, along with my brothers and my new English friends, will keep me safe.”

Rick smiled and caressed Daryl’s cheek. “I will always keep you safe; I love you and cannot imagine my life without you.”

They kissed again and Daryl snaked a hand down Rick’s chest to the buckle that adorned his belt. “I want to touch you, Rick. I want to give you pleasure.”

Rick melted into Daryl’s touch. He wrapped his arms around him to hold him close as Daryl tentatively touched the bulge in his pants. Rick inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Daryl smiled and laid open-mouthed kisses on Rick’s neck. He massaged Rick’s hardness until the man whimpered.

“Lay,” Daryl demanded and pushed himself away. He guided Rick’s body onto the blanket and knelt beside him. They worked together and soon, Rick’s pants were bunched on the blanket beside him. 

Daryl stared down at Rick, and even in the darkness, Rick could see how blue his eyes were; a trait of his French heritage he assumed. A sly, seductive smile crossed Daryl’s visage and he moved to Rick’s side, his hand reaching out to touch the man’s hard, leaking cock. Sweeping his thumb across the slit, he brought it to his own lips and made a show of licking it clean.

Rick moaned loudly as the native wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. Slowly, he moved down Rick’s shaft until his nose was tickled by the short hairs that covered the base. Bringing his head up, Daryl grasped the base with his hand and moved it up and down in conjunction with his mouth. Running his tongue over the vein underneath, Daryl hummed around the intrusion and Rick shivered.

Daryl’s hand and mouth moved too slowly for Rick’s liking and he was able to squeak out a request with heavy breath. “Faster, please Daryl.”

The man paused his movements and smiled up at Rick. Daryl slid his mouth off Rick’s cock but kept moving his hand up and down. Lowering his head further, he took one of Rick’s balls into his mouth and sucked with determination. His hand moved faster the harder he sucked and Rick began to come undone. Daryl was wholly focused on pleasing Rick and the moans and gasps that surrounded them made Daryl proud that he could do this to the man he loved. 

As Rick came apart, his body quivered and hot cum splattered on his stomach. Daryl didn’t stop until Rick laid still, then he released the man and sat back on his knees.

“Did that please you, Rick?”

The Englishman couldn’t speak, so he sat up and drew Daryl into a kiss he hoped would answer the question. “I have never experienced anything quite like that before. You are the most amazing person I have ever known. Thank you.”

Daryl blushed and wiped his hand on the blanket. “Do not thank me, my love. It is my duty to please you, and I am eager to fulfill this duty.”

“It is my duty as well, therefore it is my turn to please you.” Rick cups Daryl’s face in his hands and leans over to kiss him. Daryl allows the man to lay him down and straddle his body. Rick lifts Daryl’s cloth shirt and his lips move to Daryl’s neck, throat, and chest. 

The native’s breathing was labored. He has only been this close to another human being once before, but it felt nothing like this. Rick’s touch sent shocks through his body and he wanted to feel this with the Englishman until the day he died.

Rick’s lips worked their way down his chest, stopping at his nipples to lightly lick, then suck them to hardness. Daryl whined softly as Rick’s wet tongue touched his skin for the first time, and he arched his back pushing himself closer to his lover. 

Daryl’s body writhed as Rick’s hands and mouth made their way down his body, and when the man finally arrived at the sparse trail of dark hair that started beneath his navel and led into his leggings, Daryl was a whining, moaning mess. Rick’s hands delicately gripped the waistband of the leggings and pulled them down.

Daryl’s cock was thicker than his own, but approximately the same length. Small beads of pre-cum leaked from his slit and Rick unconsciously licked his lips. Daryl looked up at Rick and released a stuttered breath when the man leaned forward at licked the tip of his cock.

His body shivered and he moaned long and loud. Slowly, Rick’s mouth descended on Daryl’s cock and the native could feel Rick’s nervousness. He reached down, threading his long fingers through Rick’s dark curls and massaged his scalp gently to relax him. Rick’s hand held him at the base and when his mouth was as full as it could be, he sucked and hummed around him.

Daryl had never felt anything so exquisite in his life. His whole body was alight with desire and need, and he watched Rick’s head as it bobbed up and down on his length. Rick’s name was the only word in his head and on his tongue; he chanted it like a prayer to the great spirit.

It didn’t take long for Daryl to feel the pressure in his balls and he tried to form the words that would warn Rick of his approaching orgasm but was incapable. When he came, Rick didn’t have time to release him. He swallowed as much as he could but ended up spitting most of it out.

Rick began coughing and fell backward on his ass. Daryl sat up and laughed at him.

“Did I overwhelm you?” he asked the man and stood up. Pulling his legging up his body, he offered Rick his hand. When he was on his feet again, Rick pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Daryl moaned into his mouth; he tasted himself on Rick’s tongue and lapped up every tasty bit.

When they parted, Daryl caressed Rick’s cheek and smiled. “I was not overwhelmed,” Rick answered him. “Surprised, perhaps. I have never touched another man that way before.”

“Neither have I, Rick. I am glad we shared this experience with each other. Your mouth and hands are blessed by the spirits.”

Rick blushed and smiled shyly. “As are yours, my angel. I’ve never been touched that way by anyone other than myself and it was magnificent.” They kissed lazily, then gathered their remaining garments and redressed. 

“We should head back,” Rick said, reluctantly. He wanted to stay with Daryl, on the blanket in each other’s arms, kissing and touching each other but knew they had already spent too much time secluded from the others. With the Cherokee near, they needed to be on alert.

Daryl thought it best to escort Rick to his camp and then make the trip home to his village; if the Cherokee were in the woods and tracking them, he would have a better chance against them alone than Rick would. 

After a couple of miles, Rick noticed smoke rising from the North. He stopped Daryl and brought the native’s attention to it. “It is coming from the direction of your village. Was there a celebration tonight?”

Daryl stared at the billowing smoke and knew it was not something to celebrate. “The Cherokee; they are in my village!”

He took off like a bolt of lightning and Rick followed as closely as he could. When they reached the tree line, Daryl fell to his knees and wailed into the darkness. The huts and tents were burning, bodies littered the ground, and the cries of his family rang through his ears.

He ran into the village looking for his father and sister. The Mico was in the center of the village kneeling in a circle with the other elders praying to the spirits for the souls of their departed family.

Rick followed behind him and saw his own men mingling with the survivors. Running to Morgan, he hugged him tightly. “What happened here?”

“We saw the smoke coming from the village and were concerned that the Cherokee had attacked. Everything was in flames when we arrived; the Cherokee had done what they came to do and were escaping on horses. We shot at them as they ran, and they returned arrows. Tobin is dead.”

“Oh no!” Rick cried.

“The Mico has allowed us to lay his body with their family. They want to bury him as one of them.”

“What of the Muskogee? How many did they lose?”

“I am not sure, Rick. Could be half the men; they lost women and children as well.”

Morgan’s words made Rick feel sick. One of his own and so many of Daryl’s family gone and he hadn’t been there to save any of them. He saw Daryl approaching his father and the elders and left Morgan to find out what had happened.

“Father?” Daryl spoke softly. He knew the prayer was important, but he needed to know his family was safe.

Mico Black Bear stood and walked to his son, embracing him. “Ahusaka, you are alive.

“I am, father,” he mumbled into Black Bears neck. “I am so happy that you are alive as well. Where is Adsila? Is she safe?”

Black Bear stepped away from his son and went back to the prayer circle. “She was taken from us, my son.”

“They took her? The Cherokee stole my sister?”

“We lost sight of her during the battle, brother.” Ahusaka turned as Tall Shadow approached. “I was keeping watch by her hut when the Cherokee came in. I told her to stay in the hut, but she must have run out as it began to burn. As they rode off, one of them took her.”

“Why are you not looking for her? We must find her and take our vengeance on those savages for what they have done!” Daryl was screaming and crying; his rage at the ravagers manifesting against his brothers.

“You were not here when they attacked us, my son. Where were you when your sister was taken? When your family was fighting for their lives?” Black Bear studied his son. He was not covered in blood, sweat, or dirt. He did not have the appearance of one who had recently seen battle.

“I was with Rick, Great Mico,” Daryl said quietly, hanging his head.

“Darkness is not the time for hunting or trading. What were you doing in the woods with the white man while your people were fighting and dying?” Black Bear’s anger was becoming more apparent with every word that escaped his mouth. “You were needed here, Ahusaka. Your bow was needed to save our people, to save my daughter. Instead, you were playing childish games with your friend in the woods.”

Ahusaka looked up at his father. “We were not playing games, father. Rick is more than my friend.”

Black Bear considered his words before speaking. “When my sister was killed by your Frenchman father, I took you to raise as my son. I raised you as one of my own, to lead our people one day. I hoped that the blood of your mother would be stronger than the poison that ran through your father’s veins, but I was wrong. You choose to take up with a white man you have only just met as you would take a wife. You wish to be with the Englishman? You have no belongings here anymore; leave the village and do not return.”

 

“Please, father. Great Mico Black Bear; I am your son, do not send me away.” Daryl fell to his knees begging.

“I had such love for you, Ahusaka; the next great leader of our people. You have betrayed our beliefs for a white man. You are not my son, and you will not live in my village.” 

Black Bear turned away from him and returned to the prayer circle once again. Daryl collapsed fully onto the ground and within seconds, Rick was there with him. “Come to our camp with us, my angel. We will take you as one of our own.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Rick walked with Daryl behind the other men while Abraham and Morgan led the way back to their camp. No one said a word until they were standing in front of their tents. 

“Thank you, friends,” Daryl said to them. “If I may still call you my friends?”

Abraham approached the native with his hand extended. “We are proud to call you friend, and honored to have you live among us.” Daryl shook his hand and realized the other men circled around him waiting to shake his hand as well.

Daryl was touched by the kindness of the Englishmen, but all he wanted to do at that moment was find Adsila. He could not face Guillermo knowing he was responsible for her being taken and hadn’t done anything to find her.

“Rick, I must find my sister. The Cherokee are savages; they have brought war upon their own people before. I cannot leave Adsila to their mercy.”

“If you will not rest and insist upon doing this before the sun rises, we will go with you. I will not let you go out there and face them alone. I will not lose you.”

Rick leaned in and kissed Daryl chastely, while his men stood by and watched. Daryl had risked and lost his family over him, the least he could do was show his own men where his love and loyalty truly lie. 

They broke apart at the sound of horses galloping toward them. The Englishmen quickly raised their pistols and rifles aiming toward the tree line. A dozen horses and riders rode at breakneck speed into the camp, stopping short of the men and their weapons.

“We are going to bring our sister back, Ahusaka. You and your friends are coming with us,” Tall Shadow stated without doubt.

“I am no longer your brother, Tall Shadow. Did you not hear Mico Black Bear? I am not one of you anymore.”

Tall Shadow dismounted his horse and took his brother by the arm. “We have known each other since we were children. We learned to hunt and fight together, we went through the rite of manhood together. Adsila is our sister, she is our blood. She is waiting for her brothers to save her.”

 

A riderless horse came into view, Ahusaka’s horse. He looked around him at Rick and the other Englishmen. “You will each ride with one of my brothers. Rick, you will come with me.”


	9. The Cavalry

Chapter Nine- The Cavalry

They rode all night, the only light coming from three torches and the full moon. Every man was exhausted, but none would rest. Ahusaka rode point and led his brothers through the woods toward the Cherokee camp. Not much was said; Daryl was pleasantly distracted from his fear by the feeling of Rick’s arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“We are going to find her, Daryl, and she’s going to be fine,” Rick whispered in his ear. “I love you, and I know you will save her.”

“I pray that I can, my love. I’ve lost my tribe, my father, I cannot lose her too. I have always protected her. I have always been there for her until tonight. I will not forgive myself if she is hurt.”

“Your brothers are here. They have not given you up. You still have your family, and you have me. We will find her, together. Your father will come to his senses and you will have your tribe back.”

Daryl sighed. “I pray you are right. I love you, Rick and no matter what happens I will always be yours and you will be mine.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

As they approached the Cherokee camp, it became obvious that the area had been abandoned. The men dismounted their horses and looked around. The only evidence anyone had been there was the remnants of the fire that had been burning hours earlier.

Ahusaka kicked the pile of logs and ash, cursing. “They have taken her and left this land,” he shouted to the heavens. 

“They could not have made it back to Cherokee territory. There has not been enough time. If they wanted our land they would not destroy our village then leave,” Tall Shadow explained. “I do not know why they would take Adsila, but it is not our women they want; they have women of their own. I do not think they took her for themselves.”

Rick cocked his head. “Why would they take her, then?”

Tall Shadow gazed at Rick and the other Englishmen. “I would not put it past your brother to have her taken. He is spineless and would have aligned himself with the Cherokee if it would get him what he wanted. If the savages did not kill him on sight, they would keep him long enough to fulfill their end of the bargain, get what they were promised by him and then kill him.”

“I do not care about the sniveling, cowardly white man,” Ahusaka screamed. “My sister, our sister is out there. Whether she is with the Cherokee savages or the white man, she is in danger. I will kill them all to bring her home. I will wear their blood as war paint and dance around their dead bodies.”

“Then let us find her, brother. We will destroy the men who slaughtered our family. We will leave nothing of them for the vultures to pick at.”

The men mounted their horses and rode West around the Muscogee village and toward the Englishmen’s camp. If Shane was involved somehow, he may have Adsila there. Rick wondered if Shane would try to find a ship and take her back to England. As they galloped through the woods, he told Daryl of his suspicions and they agreed to check the shore if they could not be found at the camp.

Not only was Shane’s tent no longer in its spot, almost half of the goods that they had to trade and had traded for were gone. The deerskin sacks Ahusaka had brought containing the bearskins and moccasins were ripped apart and spread across the grass. They didn’t waste time looking around or venting their rage; Ahusaka told his brothers what Rick has said about the docks and they rode out toward the shore. 

The sun was peeking over the horizon as the men approached the shoreline. There were a few merchant sailors milling about, adjusting the rigging on their ships or loading crates and boxes. “They are not here, Rick,” Daryl said plainly.

Rick sighed. “Let me speak to the men. Perhaps they have seen or heard something.” He dismounted the horse and sauntered up to a group of men unloading crates from their ship.

“Have you seen a stray Englishman milling around this morning? He may have had a native woman with him.” Rick asked.

One of the men stepped forward and looked at Rick as if he were determining his worth. “Aye, there was a fellow Englishman here not half an hour ago booking passage back home for him and one other, although he was alone. I did not ask who his companion was, but he paid kindly for it.”

“How long till you pull your anchor?” Rick asked excitedly.

The sailor looked up at the sky, then turned to Rick. “We shall set sail in two hours. If your friend is not here, we will sail without him.”

“Did he tell you where his camp is?”

“What do I care where he sleeps? He paid me for the passage. It is all I give a damn about.”

Rick thanked him and ran back to the group. “He booked passage to England for him and one other on that ship. It departs in two hours.”

Daryl offered his hand and pulled Rick onto the horse’s back. “He cannot be far from here,” Daryl said. “We will leave the horses at the edge of the wood and go on foot. He will not hear us coming.”

The natives held their bows and tomahawks ready as the Englishmen loader their rifles and pistols. Quietly, they searched the wood as the burgeoning daylight exposed more of the forest in front of them. They could soon smell cooking meat and knew they were getting close. Tall Shadow indicated that they should split up to surround Shane and the Cherokee; they would approach from behind and therefore better able to take them by surprise. 

Rick and his fellow Englishmen went around to the left as Ahusaka, Tall Shadow and their brothers circled around to the right. The Englishmen were not as quiet and stealthy as their native counterparts, but with exaggerated focus were able to get close to the clearing where they could see them all. The Cherokee sitting around leisurely enjoying the deer they had killed, Shane packing his rucksack and Adsila, who was bound and gagged, but appeared unhurt.

The moment Ahusaka saw his sister, he made a motion to run to her but was held back. “Brother, you are no fool. You have won enough battles to know that this is the way to lose one,” Tall Shadow stated as he held his brother by the arm.

Daryl relented, but his need to run into the camp was overwhelming. He allowed Tall Shadow to lead, knowing that his brother would stop him from putting them in danger. The Warriors kept hidden by the trees and bushes and therefore could reach their enemy before the English. From a short distance away, Ahusaka took aim and let a bolt fly, hitting one of the Cherokee warriors in the back of the head. 

As he fell forward onto the forest floor, the Muscogee warriors attacked. As they jumped into the Cherokee camp, Shane grabbed Adsila and his rucksack and ran in the direction of the docks. As the natives traded arrows and fists, Shane made his escape, unknowingly running past his fellow Englishmen on his way to the ship.

Rick led his companions from their hiding place and took off after Shane; they did not fire their weapons in fear they might hit Adsila, so they pursued him through the woods and toward the shore.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

It did not take long for the Muscogee to overpower the Cherokee warriors. Having been taken by surprise, they were not prepared and lost the advantage they had the night before. Many Cherokee were impaled by Ahusaka’s arrows while some lost their heads to tomahawks and others were speared through the heart. 

When only one Cherokee warrior remained alive, Tall Shadow forced him to his knees, then met his brother’s eyes. “Go, Ahusaka. Bring out sister back. We will send our enemies a message with this one.”

Daryl didn’t hesitate, he strapped his bow across his back and ran through the woods in the direction he had seen Shane go. He could see the man’s tracks, as well as those of the Englishmen and knew they would be catching up to him soon. 

When he found them, they were still inside the tree line. Shane was holding Adsila tight against him while the Englishmen encircled them aiming their weapons. Ahusaka hid behind a tree and observed the scene; he was close enough to take out Shane if he had to, but far enough that he couldn’t be seen.

He could hear yelling, presumably from Rick and Shane, but was unable to make out what was being said. He kept his eyes trained on Shane; if the man so much as flinched, he would let his arrow fly.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

“Shane!” Rick yelled. “Let her go! This is between you and me. Adsila has nothing to do with what happened with Lori. She doesn’t need to suffer for what someone else did.”

“She would not have done it, Rick! You could give her wealth, status; all I could give her was love and a child, and it was not enough for her! I would have been a better husband to her, a better father to that child than you ever could! You didn’t love her, Rick!”

“You are right, Shane; I did not love her. I would have broken off the engagement if I had known you loved each other. I would never hurt either one of you purposefully. You were my brother, Shane.”

“And despite it all, you are still on top, are you not? You were allowed to leave the navy with honors, lead this expedition to the new world. You are still admired and loved. I was disgraced; l lost EVERYTHING, Rick! I joined this voyage to start anew; to start a new life and you took that away from me! You are loved by the natives and your team. I am shunned by them all, Rick. Your lies and deceit have turned them all against me!”

“I told no lies against you, Shane! If you are shunned it is your own doing! That is on you, not me! Lori chose her own path; that was her decision, not mine or yours! Let Adsila go, she is not Lori; she is betrothed to another and I will not let you repeat your mistake!”

“What will you do, Rick? Shoot me? Would you risk her life to take mine? She and I are going to board this ship and I am going to take her home! She will be mine as Lori was meant to! You will not take another woman from me!”

When Shane half-turned to look at the boat behind him, he inadvertently pushed Adsila away from his body. Daryl took a deep breath and released it, letting his arrow fly through the air. As Shane turned back around, Daryl’s arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. In his surprise, Shane pushed Adsila to the ground. 

Aaron and Eric ran to her and helped her get away, pulling her behind the nearest tree for safety. Rick took the opportunity to advance on his former friend, his weapon raised and ready.

“It’s over, Shane. You cannot win.”

“Not as long as you live, brother. You will not allow it. Do what you must. Release me from my burden and allow me to see my love again.”

Rick pressed the barrel of his pistol against Shane’s forehead. “I loved you as a brother, Shane. It breaks my heart that you have fallen so far. I hope this brings you peace.” 

Shane closed his eyes and took his last breath as Rick’s bullet passed through his skull.


	10. Grey Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like this one is going to have one more chapter. We'll call it an epilogue, if you will. I couldn't get everything I wanted in this chapter, so the happy ending will be continued. Your welcome, lol.

Chapter Ten- Grey Wolf

The moment Shane’s body fell to the ground, Ahusaka ran from his spot behind the tree and embraced his sister. She cried on his shoulder as he begged her to forgive him for not being there to keep her safe. She didn’t question his apology, only held him closer to her.

Soon, Tall Shadow and the others joined them. The Englishmen remained still and did not interfere with the reunion. Rick and his companions observed as the warriors and their sister offered a prayer of thanks to their Great Spirit for the safe return of their family. After, Ahusaka, Adsila, and Tall Shadow approached.

“I am grateful you are safe, Adsila,” Rick expressed. “I wish you had not been drawn into Shane’s madness. I take responsibility for his behavior and the loss of your family. I do not deserve your forgiveness, or the forgiveness of your family, but I pray that someday I may call you friends again.”

“You are not to blame for your friend’s madness,” Adsila told him. “He was driven crazy by his loss and it created hatred for the man he believed was responsible. You did not ask Lori to do what she did; she made her own decision. Had she loved Shane at all, it would have been enough to break your betrothal and have a family with him. She did not love him anymore than she loved anyone else.”

Rick smiled at her. “Your brother said the same thing to me. You are two of the smartest people I have ever known.”

Adsila put her arms around Rick and thanked him again. “Let us take our sister home and bury our family,” Tall Shadow said.

As they all walked together back to where the horses had been left, Daryl stayed by Rick’s side. “Thank you for helping us find my sister. I am sorry this ended the way it did. You have my sympathy.”

“Shane brought this all on himself. He was obsessed by his anger and hatred for me. I do not know if he truly loved Lori, or if he wanted revenge on me for the fortune I had by being Captain. He was only a midshipman and I think he resented my higher rank. My father was the reason I rose so high so fast; he had money and influence, and was a retired officer. He held sway.”

“None of that matters. A man who cannot control himself is not a man. A real man is dependable and stable, especially if he is trusted by others. A man can control himself and will not harm his brother or take from him out of jealousy.”

The two men had fallen behind the others; Rick stopped where they stood and took Daryl’s hand. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Daryl smiled back at him. “You showed your love for me last night, by the river. You proved it by allowing me to stay in your camp and helping my brothers and I save our sister. I have only given you my body and wildflowers.”

“Daryl, you gave me all of you. You gave me love that I have never felt or experienced before. I want us to be together, whether it is in your village or my camp. I will be wherever you are for the rest of my life.”

Daryl looked around to see where the others were. Everyone was so far ahead of them that he took a chance and brought Rick’s face closer to his own. Cupping the man’s cheek, he kissed him softly running his other hand down Rick’s arm.

“I will not give you up, Rick Grimes. Whether my father wants me or not, I am yours until the day I die.”

Neither of them saw Tall Shadow look behind him and smile at what he saw.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was decided that since Ahusaka needed to tell his sister about what had happened in her absence, she would ride with him to the village; as far as he could go anyway. Rick rode with Tall Shadow, but didn’t mind; he knew it was important that Daryl tell her himself instead of hearing it from their father, not knowing what the man might say.

As they approached the tree line that led into the village, Ahusaka pulled away from the rest of the group. He rode his horse to a nearby clearing and he and his sister dismounted. He was scared; he lost his father and couldn’t stand to lose his sister as well, especially now, after he thought she was gone forever.

“I cannot enter the village with you. You must go home without me.”

“What has happened, Ahusaka? You have not acted like yourself since we began the journey home.”

He could not look at his sister as he told her why he could not return home with her. Looking to the ground, he stuttered until he found his courage.

“I was not there to keep you from being taken. I was not there to defend our home or our family. Father will not forgive me for that and has rejected me and cast me out from our home.”

“Why would he do that? You would not have been away if it were not something of importance. You are his only son, the next Mico; he would not abandon you or cast you out for any reason.”

Ahusaka sighed. “I was not there. My family needed me, they needed my bow. If I had been there perhaps we would not have lost so many or you would not have been taken.”

“There is no way to know that. You cannot predict what will happen; only Easaugeto Emissee knows what is ahead of us. We were taken by surprise, no one knew they were going to attack at night, or that Shane was involved with them. Father cannot blame you for our losses or my abduction. I will speak to him, he will know what you and our brothers did to save me.”

“There is more, Adsila. It is not only that I was absent in battle, but where I was and who I was with.”

“None of that matters to me. Anything you or father would say I do not care about it. You are my brother, my blood; nothing changes that. I love you no matter what either of you could tell me.”

Daryl began to cry. His sister and his brothers still loved him no matter who he was but his father could not see beyond the only mistake he had ever made or the reason for it.

“I was with Rick,” he cried. “We were at the river bank; I love him and he loves me. We were together, Adsila. We touched each other, and we are one.”

A smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around him. “I am very happy for you, big brother! I saw the look in Rick’s eyes when he spoke of you and I am glad he makes you happy.”

“Father does not feel the same. I will not ask you to speak to him on my behalf. He has made his decision, he will not change it.”

“I will speak to him, not for you, but for me. I cannot lose you; you saved my life. You are my blood; after Guillermo and I are married I will leave this village. I cannot live here without you; I will not let you go. We will enter our village together, if father protests, I will leave with you.”

Without another word, Adsila took her brother’s hand and they mounted his horse, then proudly rode into their village together.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Everyone in the village stopped what they were doing as Adsila and Ahusaka crossed through the tree line. First the children ran to them, encircling the horse and cheering, then the rest of the village, the old women, warriors and elders followed suit.

In the distance, Daryl saw Rick and the other Englishmen. They were helping his people prepare the bodies of the dead, their own included. Daryl was hopeful that since Rick had been allowed in the village, he might be welcomed home as well.

When Black Bear stepped out of his hut and saw his daughter had come home to him, he was overjoyed and walked to meet her. She jumped from the horse and ran to her father who embraced her tightly.

“I prayed for your safety, my daughter. I prayed you would be found unharmed and brought home to me.”

“My brother found me and brought me home. Ahusaka saved my life, you cannot abandon him.”

Black Bear cupped his daughter’s face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “Tell your brother to come to my tent. I have made a grave mistake; he and I must speak.”

She only nodded her head and walked to where Ahusaka was tying up his horse. “Father wishes to speak to you,” she said quietly. He turned to her and closed his eyes. “You’re man is here, that is a good sign.”

“I hope it is. Tell Rick what is happening. I do not want him to worry or interfere.”

She nodded to him and walked away toward Rick and his companions. Ahusaka reluctantly trudged over to Black Bear’s hut. He dare not acknowledge Rick for fear anything good that would come from his meeting with the Chief would be ruined.

Black Bear stood at the entrance to his hut and allowed his son to enter first.  Following him in, the Chief indicated to Ahusaka that he should make himself comfortable on the floor, then offered him a cup of corn whiskey and a bowl of deer meat.

“Thank you, my son for bringing my daughter back to me.”

“I brought **my sister** back to her home and her family,” the angry young man said. “Whether I am welcome or not, she is my sister; I saved her and brought her home.”

“Ahusaka, I have thought of nothing but you since I sent you away. I have spent hours angry with myself for the things I said to you. You are nothing like your father. You are more like me than you know.”

The young native looked at his father suspiciously. “How is that?” He asked sarcastically.

“There is a story that you have never heard. A story only I and your mother knew. It is time I shared it with you.”

Daryl sat comfortably and took a drink while Black Bear joined him on the floor. “When your mother and I were young, our village was often visited by a tribe of Creek that lived no less than half a day from here. We became friends with the children of their Mico and would spend the days with them hunting, fishing, and playing in the woods.”

“Years later, as you grew in your mother’s belly, we went to visit them one last time before you were to be born. We had not seen them in some time and your mother was happy for the first time in since your father had abandoned her. She spent her day with the other women, talking about you and listening to their advice. I spent my day hunting with my old friend, Grey Wolf.”

“Grey Wolf and I had been like brothers growing up together, and when I came into their village that day and saw him, he stole the breath from my body. He had become a strong, beautiful warrior and I gazed upon him at every opportunity. His skill with a bow and knife bested my own, but I was proud of him for the warrior he had become.”

Ahusaka’s anger was suddenly gone. As he listened to his father’s story, he knew he was being shown something no other human being that lived had seen. He felt a new connection to the man and honored that he would share such a secret with him.

“That day in the woods, Grey Wolf and I learned about each other. Where we had been during our separation from one another, and what kind of men we had become. We shared something special that day, something that I have never forgotten. I believe it is the same thing you share with the Englishman.”

“I was not angered by who you were with or what you were doing with him. Rick Grimes has honor and my respect; he is not responsible for what his friend did to our family. I was angry that we had been taken by surprise, that we were not prepared, and angry that my daughter was taken because of our lack of awareness.”

“Yes, your skill with the bow was needed, you were needed, but when you told me that you had been with Rick, I was reminded of Grey Wolf. I was reminded that I was not able to be with him and I forgot that I had the power to change that for you.”

“You are my son and a grown man; the next Great Mico of our people. You are free to be who you are and to grow love where the seeds take root. For as much as I wish my own father could have opened his mind, mine is open to you. You have my blessings, Ahusaka. You and your man may live in my village and he may be my family.”

Ahusaka was stunned by his father’s words. “Great Mico, father, I love Rick and he loves me. We have promised our lives to each other. As much as I love and respect you, I would not have let you separate us. I would give up being the next Mico if you had made me choose.”

“And this is why I am proud that you are my son. I did not have the strength to stand up to my father when I could have. I loved Adsila’s mother, but Grey Wolf was my life’s breath and I let him go to please my father. I will never ask you to give up who you are or what you love, my son. I love you for the strong, brave warrior you are.”

The two men stood and embraced. Ahusaka had his father and his sister back, and now he was free to love Rick and be loved by him.


	11. Who We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, left kudos and comments, and saved this as a bookmark. I'm very proud of this story; I haven't done this much research since college, lol. 
> 
> I hope this is the ending you were hoping for.

Chapter Eleven- Who We Are

Ahusaka and his father, the Great Mico Black Bear, exited the hut together, smiles on their faces. The young warrior meant to go to Rick and give him the good news that his father had accepted them and offered them a home together in his village, but was held back by the Chief for one moment.

“Go to your man. Tell him I am grateful to him for helping you finding Adsila and bringing her back to us. Tell him he and his fellow Englishmen are our family and welcome to live in our village. Tell Rick he has my blessing to be with you and that I do not have anger toward him or his companions.”

“I will, father. Thank you for sharing your story with me, and thank you for making me your son.” They hugged tightly one more time before Ahusaka ran to Rick.

The Englishman saw Daryl and his father exit the hut. Adsila had explained what was happening and that her brother had requested that Rick not interfere or risk the outcome of the conference with his father. 

Rick had done as Daryl wished and stayed away from the hut, even though he was overcome with worry that it would not end well, but when he saw them embrace, his heart was light again and he smiled along with them. 

He did not move as the man approached. He did not know what had transpired between the two men and didn’t want to upset what could still be a delicate situation. Daryl stopped mere inches away from Rick but didn’t make a move to touch or kiss him. Instead, he calmly looked him in the eyes and relayed his father’s message.

“The Great Mico Black Bear has asked me to give you his thanks and appreciation for bringing his daughter home safely. He wants you to know that you are his family now, that you and your brothers are welcome to live in his village, and that he holds no anger toward you or your companions. He has given us his blessing, Rick. We can be together, openly, and for all our family to see.”

He took the last step and held Rick’s face in his hands. “I love you, Rick Grimes. When my village is restored and my hut is rebuilt, you will live there with me. We will be one, and when I am Mico you will lead our people alongside me.”

He didn’t give Rick a chance to respond before his lips were on his. They did not kiss hesitantly, but passionately and with purpose. Both men wanted their family to see and know the commitment they had made to each other and that they were not afraid of who and what they were to each other.

As they parted, Tall Shadow and his brothers welcomed Rick and the Englishmen into their family. “When our village is restored, there will be a celebration,” he exclaimed. “Our victory over the Cherokee, the return of our sister, and our new family. The dead we bury today have joined our ancestors and will watch over us. They will bless us and the future of our tribe.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

To honor their ancestors, Black Bear had decreed that their family would be laid to rest in a great burial mound. Centuries before white men were known to exist, the Creek and Muscogee had been mound builders. It was a way to honor their dead and the ancestors who had given them life.

When the time came, Tobin was laid to rest next to the Muscogee he had fought and died for. Black Bear presided over the ceremony; he spoke of the bravery the Englishmen had shown, the strength of his people, and the future of his new extended tribe. 

Ahusaka spoke of the strength of their family and how they had fought to save their land and their people. Even though they all mourned their lost family, they welcomed the Englishmen with open hearts and prayed for peace.

After their dead were buried, the newly expanded tribe began to rebuild their lives. The men gathered materials to rebuild the huts and began to assemble their homes again, while the women, children, and elders assisted as they could and cared for those who had been injured during the battle.

Rick and Daryl began building the hut they would share. They worked together seamlessly and Daryl was happy that he and Rick could share tasks like this. He would not have to leave Rick to do washing or cooking as he would have a woman; Rick could accompany him while hunting or in battle. They would never have to be apart.

The other Englishmen had found their own projects to assist with, each having found a task that would suit them. Aaron and Eric helped take care of the injured, bandaging wounds and aiding with the dispensing of medications. Morgan and Eugene helped to gather the supplies needed to rebuild the huts, and Glenn and Abraham lent themselves to putting the materials together to form new homes for everyone.

The young women of the village supplied the working men with water from the river and leftover deer meat when they were tired and hungry. Two young girls, in particular, had taken to anticipating every need that Glenn and Abraham might have, from supplying food and drink to wiping their brows and praising their skills.

The activity broke as it approached dusk. The building stopped and the entire village gathered around the fire to eat and drink together. At least half the huts had been rebuilt and it had been unanimously decided that those still in need of shelter would double up with those who had room for them. 

Rick and Daryl had worked tirelessly on their home and had it completed before the day had come to an end. After everyone had eaten their fill, many members of the tribe retired to their newly built homes, along with those who would be staying with them. 

Rick and Daryl made sure the fire was extinguished before walking to their hut, hand in hand. Once inside, Rick began to unbutton his shirt while Daryl sat on their bedroll watching. Moonlight was seeping through open areas of the thatch hut and he could see Daryl’s bright blue eyes staring at him.

Daryl then stood; removing his own shirt, he stepped into Rick’s space and laid his hands on the man’s chest. “Black Bear may approve of us being together in this way, but there will be no marriage. There will be no ceremony to unite us or celebrate our union.”

“We do not need any of that, Daryl. All we need is each other. The tribe knows we are together, nothing else matters. We may make vows to each other in the night and consummate our union until the sun rises.”

Daryl leaned in and took Rick’s lips gently. Soft moans filled the hut as their hands searched each other. Their kiss became more urgent and Rick’s hands moved to the waistband of Daryl’s leggings where he pulled and tugged to get them off.

Daryl wanted them off just as badly and began to help Rick. When they were pooled at his feet, he stepped out of his moccasins and toed off the leggings. Standing in front of Rick, naked, he was suddenly nervous. 

Sensing Daryl’s unease, Rick reached out and cradled his cheek. Daryl leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He allowed Rick to walk him back to the bedroll and lay him down. Rick stood above him and admired his lean, strong body. 

His arms, torso, and legs were rippled with hard muscle, there was a faint sheen of sweat on his skin, and his chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. As Rick stood above him, he let his pants fall to the floor. Sitting on his knees, he stroked Daryl’s chest with the palm of his hand, causing the native’s breath to hitch.

Daryl sat up, holding Rick’s hand against his chest. “I will love you until the day I die. When you are sick or hurt, I will take care of you. When you are hungry, I will feed you. When you are lonely, I will hold you. When you die, I will die with you. These are my vows to you, my love.”

Rick was shaken by Daryl’s statement. He had never thought he would hear those words directed at him and felt an insatiable desire to repeat them back, every day and for the rest of his life.

Looking his lover in the eyes, he spoke proudly and with purpose. “I will love you until the day I die. When you are sick or hurt, I will take care of you. When you are hungry, I will feed you. When you are lonely, I will hold you. When you die, I will die with you. These are my vows to you, my angel. Never forget you are dearly loved.”

Their lips gravitated toward each other and as they kissed, Daryl held Rick by the waist and pulled him down. Flipping their bodies, Daryl hovered over the other man and feathered his skin with open-mouthed kisses. Their hands roamed each other’s hard body and their cocks grew with the friction created by their closeness.

Their hips ground together and their breaths came out, in short, stuttered pants. “I want to know how you feel inside me,” Daryl pleaded. He rolled away from Rick and lay on his back. Reaching out, he grasped Rick by his curls and pulled him down for a kiss.

Rick moved his body between Daryl’s legs and settled in. Daryl’s arms surrounded him and held him close as Rick’s lips moved down his body. He took special care to focus on Daryl's nipples and grew harder when his husband keened beneath him. The further down his mouth and hands went, the more beautiful noises Daryl made until Rick couldn’t take it anymore.

Neither of them had ever been with another person in this way. What happened between them at the riverbank had been as far as Rick had gone with anyone. He knew Daryl had some experience, but not like this. As his mouth moved closer to Daryl’s hard, leaking cock, Rick hesitated.

“Is something wrong, my love? Have you changed your mind? Do you not want me like this?”

Rick shook his head emphatically. “No, no, my sweet angel. I want you more than you will ever know. I’ve never been with anyone; I’ve never done this with anyone and I want to please you.”

“Rick, you have given me nothing but pleasure. I want to feel you inside me and nothing will ever compare to that. You cannot disappoint me, my love. As much as I want our bodies together, we are more than that. Now, please, I need you.”

Rick smiled wickedly and lifted Daryl’s legs to wrap around his waist. He wet two fingers in his mouth and reached down to find Daryl’s entrance. Daryl was unbearably tight and tried to relax, but the anticipation and excitement were more than he could take.

“Relax, angel.” Rick leaned down and kissed Daryl softly. He could feel the man calm beneath him and slowly pushed a finger inside. Daryl gasped as Rick pushed the digit further inside him; his mouth hung open in a show of pure ecstasy. 

Rick’s finger moved in and out slowly; Daryl showed no signs of pain or discomfort. He took his time and reveled in the noises his husband made, knowing that he was the cause. After a few minutes, he added another finger.

Daryl groaned and Rick stilled. Afraid he was hurting him he began to pull his fingers out, but Daryl stopped him. “Don’t,” he whispered. “I love the way it feels. I need more of you.”

Rick resumed his movements, slow and careful. His eyes never left Daryl’s; the look he saw caused Rick to harden more than he already was. He finally inserted a third finger and Daryl grabbed him by the shoulders, his fingers digging in deep.

“Rick, please,” Daryl begged. “Need to feel you. Need you inside me, fucking me.”

Rick’s entire body flushed hearing Daryl’s deep, sensuous voice. He carefully removed his fingers and spit on his cock. Lining himself up with Daryl’s opening, he pushed inside; Daryl’s face contorted as if he were in pain but he quickly reassured Rick he did not want him to stop.

Rick moved his hips forward as gently as he could and sighed loudly when he was balls deep inside Daryl. “Move, my love,” Daryl whispered and smiled up at him. “Make me yours.”

Rick pulled out halfway and began a slow, steady pace. Daryl’s hips moved to meet his and soon they were fucking to a good, steady rhythm. Breathless moans and curse words fell from their lips, as Rick began to move faster. 

Daryl's breathing became erratic and his body bent with pleasure; Rick could only hear his heart thrumming in his ears. Nonsense and words from his own language poured from Daryl's mouth as he felt himself release inside Rick.

When Rick felt Daryl cum inside him, his balls drew up and he came so hard, his body shook and Daryl's name echoed throughout the hut.

Daryl held Rick tight against his bare chest as the man collapsed on top of him; their breathing heavy and labored. “I love you, Daryl.”

“I love you, Rick. We are one, now and forever.” Rick sat up and Daryl followed. They kissed leisurely, without expectation or anticipation. When their lips parted, they didn’t speak, only laid together in each other’s arms and fell into sleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Ahusaka’s eyes were pried open by the rising sun permeating through the thatch hut. It was an exceptionally bright sun and the sign of a new beginning. Rick’s arms were around him and his head was nestled at his back. 

Daryl drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. The memories of having Rick inside him flooded his mind; it was just as perfect as he had hoped it would be. The great warrior would not admit it to anyone, but he had feared being with Rick. 

He had worried that it would not work, that Rick would not want to be with him in that way. It was a ridiculous thought, in retrospect. Rick seemed to get as much pleasure from the act as Daryl had, which made the native want to give his husband pleasure in return.

He leaned back into Rick’s body and moved his hips slowly. He felt Rick’s hard cock against him and moaned quietly into the silence of the room. Rick’s arms suddenly tightened around him and Daryl felt the man’s hot breath on his neck.

“It is a beautiful morning, my angel,” Rick said sleepily.

“The most beautiful morning I have ever seen, my love,” Daryl replied. Turning in Rick’s arms, Daryl faced him and smiled sluggishly. “The first in a lifetime of beautiful mornings with you.”

Daryl kissed him languidly and shifted their bodies to straddle him. “We will have a busy day, my husband; there is much to complete. I want to have you and start our lives together with love and pleasure.” 

He ran his hand through Rick’s curls and gently pulled his head back to expose his neck. Licking a line from his throat to beneath his ear, Daryl ground his hips onto Rick’s hardness. Rick shook as his senses became alight with fire; Daryl’s touch sending sparks of kinetic energy through his body.

“I wish I could take my time with you, as you did with me last night, but I’m afraid our people expect us to show an example and I need to gain their trust for when I will be Mico.”

“You already have their trust, Daryl. They would not begrudge their future Mico a moment with his husband.” 

Daryl smiled down at Rick then quickly returned to kissing down his body. When he reached the man’s erect cock, he kissed the tip sweetly and wrapped his mouth around it. Sucking lightly, he could have continued until Rick erupted down his throat, but he wanted to know what his cock would feel like being inside Rick’s hole.

Releasing Rick, he sat up and ran his hands down the man’s chest. “Lay on your stomach.”

Daryl shifted his body so Rick could turn over, then settled between his legs. Leaning over, he trailed kisses from Rick’s neck, down his back, finally reaching his ass, where he left wet, open-mouthed kisses. He opened Rick up and wet his fingers as Rick had done the night before. He attempted to repeat Rick’s actions and movements and was pleased to hear the keening in Rick’s voice and feel the tremble in his body for his efforts. 

The sounds of the village coming to life invaded their cocoon; Daryl knew no one would interrupt them, but he knew they didn’t have much time before they would be expected to join their family. 

Knowing he didn’t have the time to take care of Rick with the same level of tenderness he had been shown, Daryl moved his fingers swiftly, almost carnally. Rick didn’t seem to mind the swiftness of his movements; he was trying to keep his moans as silent as possible.

“Now, Daryl. Please. I’m ready for you.” Rick panted.

Daryl reached beneath Rick as he removed his fingers and spit on his cock. Pulling him up, Daryl laid Rick’s back against his chest, then nuzzled the head of his cock at Rick’s opening. “Later, we will fish at the river and I will take my time with you, my love.”

He pushed inside insistently; when the head of his cock was just beyond Rick’s tight muscle, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Am I hurting you?” Daryl whispered into Rick’s ear.

“No,” Rick answered. “I need you to fuck me now, Daryl. I can’t wait.”

Daryl placed one hand on Rick’s hip and his arm around his waist holding them together. Pushing inside slowly, Daryl held him tight and whispered words of love in Rick’s ear.

Once he was fully sheathed, Daryl paused to take a deep breath before he pulled out to the tip and carefully slid back in. 

He moved sensually, rocking his hips back and forth while kissing and licking Rick’s neck and shoulder. Daryl moved his hand down from Rick's stomach to his hard cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Remaining quiet was the hardest thing Rick had ever had to do. He was so full of Daryl’s cock, he began to squirm and the way his husband was stroking him made his balls ache.

“I'm close, my angel,” Rick stammered. “Don't stop.”

Daryl growled in his ear. “You are mine, Rick. I want you to release for me. Give me everything you have.”

Rick gasped as his cock exploded. Daryl’s grip on him became rigid as he quivered in his arms. Daryl shattered as Rick tightened around him and he erupted inside him. 

Both men collapsed on their bedroll, breathing erratically and still shaking from the aftershocks. After their hearts subsided, Daryl kissed Rick leisurely.

“We must greet our family now,” he said as he stood. Rick watched his husband walk naked through the hut to snatch his discarded clothes from the floor.

Rick followed his indication and stood to dress as well. Standing in front of the thatch door, Daryl kissed Rick again. “We shall put our village together: make sure all your men have a home. We shall eat and drink with our new family, and later, you and I will go to the river and bathe. I might even give your nets another try, my love.”

 

The End


End file.
